fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Jeanne d'Arc
This article is for Jeanne d'Arc. For 5 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Archer). For 5 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Alter). For 4 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily). For 4 , see Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter). Joan of Arc, La Pucelle d'Orléans, The Maiden of Orleans, St. Joan, Laeticia |jname = ジャンヌ・ダルク |id = 59 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,482/9,593 |hp = 2,420/16,500 |gatk = 10,501 |ghp = 18,076 |voicea = Sakamoto Maaya |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |attribute = Star |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 10.1% |npchargeatk = 0.76% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 21% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAAAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A-= Grants party Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases party's defense for 3 turns. 500% Chance to Stun self for 2 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP every turn for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 15% |l3 = 20% |l4 = 22.5% |l5 = 25% |chargeeffect = HP Regen + |c1 = 1,000 |c2 = 1,500 |c3 = 2,000 |c4 = 2,500 |c5 = 3,000 }} |-| Rank A= Grants party Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases party's defense for 3 turns. Removes party's debuffs. |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP every turn for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 15% |l3 = 20% |l4 = 22.5% |l5 = 25% |chargeeffect = HP Regen + |c1 = 1,000 |c2 = 1,500 |c3 = 2,000 |c4 = 2,500 |c5 = 3,000 }} |-| Video= - FGO Arcade= - Costume Dress]] }} Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all Rulers. *She has the 2nd highest HP values out of all servants. *She was the last playable servant in the first line-up during the official game was released according to ID, until other servants are patching into the game. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~, 30 July 2016 Update. *She received Battle Sprite Update on Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver, 10 January 2018 Update. *She is the first servant to received sprite update twice. *She is the first, non-limited Ruler servant available via Saint Quartz summon. Images Saint Graphs= jeanne1.png|Stage 1 jeanne2.png|Stage 2 jeanne3.png|Stage 3 jeanne4.png|Stage 4 Jeanneaf.png|April Fool ruler01-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Jeanneicon.png|Stage 1 JeanneStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 JeanneStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 JeanneFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S059 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S059 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S059 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= JeanneDArcSprite1New.png|Stage 1 JeanneDArcSprite2New.png|Stage 2 JeanneDArcSprite3New.png|Stage 3 S059 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S059 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S059 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo059.png|NP Logo rulersprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) rulersprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) rulersprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) LuminositeEternelleFlag.png|Luminosité Eternelle Jeanne_sword.png|Sword of St.Catherine |-| Expression Sheets= Jeanned'ArcStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Jeanne_1.png|Stage 1 Jeanne_2.png|Stage 2 Jeanne_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order HolyNightSign.png|Holy Night Sign Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Vessel_of_saint.png|Vessel of the Saint Heroicjeanne.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Storleans.png|St. Orleans (Valentine CE) Holymaidenchaldea.png|Holy Maiden Leading Chaldea 276.png|Anniversary Heroines CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 (Scroll) JeanneFanClubSet.png|Jeanne Fan Club Set CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE639.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE644.png|White Cruising FateApocryphaCard.png|Fate/Apocrypha CE689.png|A Prayer for the Sword, A Wish for Life CE704.png|New Beginning A_Pilgrimage_Towards_Him-temp.png|A Pilgrimage To The Other Side |-| Others= JeanneArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) JeanneArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Jeanne d'Arc 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Jeanne d'Arc 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 2 Ruler Jeanne dArc Official Render (April Fool).png|Official Render (April Fool) JeannedArcArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Fate/Extella Category:French Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Saberface Category:Orleans